To The End
by Kawaii Overdose
Summary: On the day of the wedding, he cried, cried, cried. The pain of the dagger in his heart was excruciating. SongFic, mainly ShadAmy, some SonAmy


I've wanted to do a song fic for the longest time now, and I actually found time to do it. Yay. You could call it a SonAmyShad or just a ShadAmy, depending on how you see it, but I think its more ShadAmy. If you don't like ShadAmy, then don't read! ...Why are you still reading this?

The song and lyrics for 'To The End' is (c) to My Chemical Romance. Why did I do MCR? Simply, because they are cool.

* * *

**_To The End_**

No one belived Amy until it was too late.

When a person brings up the name 'Sonic', they think of the hero that can never die. But there is a limit to every life, hero or not. And his was limit was coming to an end.

Amy knew something bad would happen to her love if he went to defeat Eggman this onetime. Sonic brushed it off, saying that he was always in fangerous situations. Ignoring her warning, he left with Tails and Knuckles, for what was to be their last mission together, all though no one but Amy believed it.

_**He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.  
He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom.  
**__**Let's go down!**_

On the day of Sonic's funeral, everyone apologized to her. They should have believed her. Their words meant nothing to Amy, as Sonic would not come back because of them. She closed off her heart, and swore she would never love again.

Four years after that, the now 16-year-old Amy spent much of her time on Angel Island. Her bubbly and up-beat attitude was gone, and the life in her eyes was dead, both most likely never to return. While setting traps for theives, Knuckles would often see her dance around in the ruins. It seemed to him that she resembled the broken statues and buildings.

Whenever she wasn't wandering around them, she'd sit on the field, and capture the flies that came around. She would tear off their wings and race them against each other; the winner was assured a swift and painful death.

_**This elevator only goes up to ten.  
**__**He's not around.  
He's always looking at men.  
**__**Down by the pool,  
He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are face down and bloated,  
Snap a shot with the lens. **_

When she wasn't on Angel Island, Amy would often just sit by the Seaside Hill shoreline. The sunsets were always painful; in the past,she would often fantacize about watching them with Sonic.

Mystic Ruins was no better for her. Amy would always stare out to the sea, which she had flown over with Sonic many times before on missions. Tails also missed his 'older brother', but he never had the courage to tell Amy that it would be alright. Because they both knew the realanswer; it never would be alright again.

_**If you marry me.  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end? **_

_**So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
And say goodbye to the hearts you break.  
And all the cyanide you drank. **_

Another two years passed, and now at 18 Amy had many suitors. But she kept her promise to her Sonic, and scared them all away. Except one.

That man would always be there when Amy left her house, holding a single rose before her, down on one knee. Amy would always take the rose, and once she left the boundaries of her home, she would throw it over her shoulder without a care.

Rouge, one day, was so angry and depressed about Amy's attitude since Sonic's death(and quite possibly a little mad about all the attention she was getting), asked Shadow to watch over her. Shadow didn't want to, he had bad expierences with Amy in the past(such as Amy repeatedlay whacking him one the head with her mallet that one time when she thought he was peeping on her), but soon gave in due to the bat black-mailing him.

Shadow, from that day on, would be with Amy for hours at a time everyday. He'd grown very attached to the girl, like with Maria many years ago, but it felt...different, something Shadow would never admit.

Amy also started to feel...a bit strange around Shadow too. She wouldn't adimt to herself that she was in love with him, she still remembered her promise to Sonic. She remained -or at least she tried to be- impervious to the new affection that had risen in her heart.

_**She keeps a picture of the body she lends.  
Got nasty blisters from the money she spends.  
She got a life of her own and it shows,  
By the Benz she drives at 90 by the Barbies and Kens.**_

Amy and Shadow also went out at night, 'just hanging out' they called it instead of 'a date'. They would never admit it to each other that that was how they saw their little get-togethers.

But on one night in particular, the man from before came to Amy's home very late, when Shadow and Amy were arriving home. He paused and hid in the bushes, watching the two hedgehogs walk up to the door.

Shadow presented Amy with a rose, like he was going to. Instead of throwing it away, Amy took it from his hand and placed it in her hair. Shadow moved away the stray stands of hair from her face, while Amy kept his hand on her face, keeping the feeling in her mind. Shadow moved his face closer to hers, and their lips met in a passionate embrace, which Amy did the not fight back against, but eagerly accepted.

Amy's suitor growled with rage. Who did this hedgehog think he was? Amy was supposed to be his, and his alone! The couple finally broke the kiss, and Shadow walked away from the door while Amy walked inside. Once they were both gone, the man dialed a number on his cellphone. He needed a 'special favor' from some old 'friends'...

_**If you ever say, never too late.  
I'll forget all the diamonds you ate.  
Lost in coma and covered in cake.  
Increase the medication.  
Share the vows at the wake.  
Kiss the bride.**_

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN MURDERED**

**'The recentassination of Station Sqaure citizen, Shadow The Hedgehog, was so perfectly planned out, the police couldn't find anything relating to however commited the crime, except for a single rose with a note attachedin his apartment. The note seems to state, 'The Rose is mine'.It is believed that-**

That was all Amy needed to hear from the news report to know what happened and who did it. Once again, she had lost a person she loved. She vowed to take revenge on his killer, who she knew very well by this point, and had already planned his demise.

Amy went into her bedroom, and in her jewlery box, she took out a sharp knife with a rose incrested on the handle. She had recieved it from another old suitor, who, because of the fact that he took defeat in winning her heart over clamly, she had remained friends with. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. She needed him to teach her how to use it.

_**If you marry me.  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end? **_

_**So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
**__**And say goodbye to the heart you break.  
And all the cyanide you drank. **_

Amy walked over to her persistent suitor's house. As much as she hated to do this, it was the only way her plan would work. She knocked on his door, to which he imeaditely responded to her. He invited her in, and after a long talk, a wedding was going to be planned

**_So say goodbye to the last parade.  
And walk away from the choice you've made.  
And say goodnight to the heart you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank. _**

**_So say goodbye to the vows you take.  
And say goodbye to the life you make.  
And say goodbye to the heart you break.  
And all the cyanide you drank._**

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this?" her old suitor asked from outside Amy's dressing room. "There's no telling what could happen." "I'm sure." she replied as she prepared. "Its beause of this man that the only man I ever loved after Sonic's death is gone from this world."

"I know, but are you sure you want to _marry_ him to do it?" her friend asked. "I mean, you could always just go to him in his sleep and then--" "No, he knows the sound of my footsteps, that stalking bastard. He'd catch me before I couldtakethe knife out of it's sheath."

"Still..." her friend continued. "I don't want you to have to do this against your will. There just has to be another way!" Amy laughed through the door. "If there was, don't you think I would be doing it that way instead of this?" "Probably not. You want to humiliate him, before you kill him, am I right?"

Amy walked out the door in her white wedding dress, the knife concealed in her bouquet of flowers. "You couldn't be more right."

Amy hugged her dear friend, and left out of the great doors. She walked down the aisle, a smile upon her face. Most of the people believed that she did this out of happiness, but some saw something strange in that smile, a crazed look in it. But only Amy knew what it meant.

She walked up the altar, and faced her 'groom'. He gave her one of his smiles, like everything was perfect. It disgusted Amy. He thought he had the right to smile at her, after all the pain he caused her? Amy wanted nothing more than to strangle him right there, but she knew she had to wait.

The priest began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony..." They went through everything quickly, for the man could not wait till he could claim Amy as his and only his, but to her it seemed like an eternity.

Finally, the priest ended. "Do you take this woman as your wife, to love and to honor till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you take this man as your husband, to love and to honor till death do you part?  
Amy paused for a moment, but quickly replied, as it had to be done. "...I do."

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife." the priest said clapping his hands. "You may kiss the bride."

The man lifted Amy's veil, seeing a face that seemd to want the kiss more than anything. He lowered his face, and right before their lips touched, Amy drew out the dagger from the bouquet and stabbed him in his heart. He cried out in pain as Amy removed the dagger from his chest. He collasped on the floor, blood staining his clothes,and tried to get away, but Amy grabbed him by his collar, and brought him up eye to eye. And, in the coldest voice anyone ever heard her speak in, she said the last words he would ever hear.

"What could ever make you think that I would love someone like you?"

She clamped both her hands around his neck, and with a sickening crack, he was dead. Amy dropped him, and tossed the bouquet on his lifeless body. _'Till death do us part...'_ she within mused.

She ran outside the church, to where her friend was waiting for her in his car. She climbed in, and they drove off and out of Station Square.

**_So say goodbye to the last parade.  
And walk away from the choice you've made.  
And say goodnight to the heart you break,  
And all the cyanide you drank._**

From that day on, Amy lived in peace. She had explained to the police what her suitor had done, and even though she expected to get arrested out of murder charges, the police thanked her greatly and gave her a reward. It turns out that her suitor was a serial killer, who married rich girls then murdered them so he could recieve their inheritance.

Amy never did marry, she refused it, even though it had been her greatest dream in life. She refused...out of the memory of Sonic, her first love, and Shadow, who taught her to love again. She missed them both greatly, and at times she wondered if suicide would let her be able to se them again. But they wouldn't want that, she would tell herself.She couldfeel in her heart that they wanted her to live.

So instead, Amy lived out the rest of her life for them, but not in despair. She visited their graves whenever she could, which was at least several times every week. For them, she would always smile, something she hardly ever did for the past six years. When she left, she would always say the same thing:

"Goodbye guys! I love you!"

**_To the last parade.  
And the parties fade.  
And the choice you made.  
To the end.

* * *

_**

Man, I ended that stupidly...oh well. I did, its done, I don't have to worry about it anymore, you guys can read it,and I can hopefully sleep again. R&R please. Fwibble. 


End file.
